Azo dyes, including fiber-reactive azo dyes are known in the art. For example, WO 2007/039573 A2 relates to azo reactive dyes and mixtures of fiber-reactive azo dyes, to processes for their preparation and to their use for dyeing and printing hydroxyl- and carboxamido-containing materials.
However, there is still a need for novel dyes, in particular fiber-reactive dyes, with improved properties such as dye levelness (i.e. the uniformity of color shade along the substrate to be dyed), color fastness (light and wet/washing fastness, i.e. the resistance of the color to fading and running when exposed to light and/or wetness) and build-up behavior.